A Challenge Called Sawada Tsunayoshi
by SnowingStarDust
Summary: Reborn was a proud and impatient man for one and he always got what he wanted. Now he wanted Tsuna to see him as a man instead of a kid he looked like and he even had a perfect plan for it. R27


A/N: Hi guys! Originally this was an extra for my R27 fic called Living in the Color and it's a back story for Tsuna and Reborn from it. But since this worked so well as its own individual story I decided to publish it as an oneshot. Hope you guys like it! Live a comment if you did :D

EDIT/4.12.2016 Changed some words and sentences and tried to made it flow better. Not much changed anyway.

* * *

 **At the beginning Reborn's 12 years old and Tsuna 17. At the end Reborn's about 14 and Tsuna 18.**

 _A Challenge Called Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Reborn was by no means a patient man. When he had realized after the curse's break that he'd grow up like a normal human being instead of turning into an adult right away, he'd been more than annoyed. He'd thought he'd get rid of his child form, after all he'd had to endure it far too long.

But Reborn was not only impatient. He also knew how to adapt to any situation so he didn't whine. He hated whining, it was childish and unprofessional. So he lived to his words that he had even told to his idiot students ("Don't be such a baby and stop whining") and tried to think positively. At least he was gaining two years in one year which was better than nothing. He grew twice faster than a normal person and that was enough for now.

That meant that when he was 5 years old when he'd started to age again, he'd be back to his own age in 11 years. It wasn't such a big deal. Damn annoying yes, but he wasn't the world's greatest hitman for nothing. He'd live a day by day and then, one day, continue his life like he'd before the curse. In other words bedding ladies, killing mafiosi and drinking espresso.

But by far Reborn should have remembered who he was and which famiglia's brat he was raising to be a boss. Nothing went smoothly to him ever and nothing was normal around the tenth Vongola generation. That moment of backfire had been when Reborn realized his idiot student still thought him as a mere child. If he'd felt annoyed before then now he was outright pissed.

When he was having what he thought was his 12 years old body, he'd started to notice how much his dame-student had grown up. Tsuna was aready 17 years old young man. His face didn't have his usually baby fat anymore and his body'd finally started to become leaner and more muscular thanks to Reborn's spartan tutoring. One day Reborn'd watched his creation with pleased eyes when the teen had taken his shirt off in front of him in order to change into his school uniform. It was once again one of those busy mornings when the idiot had forgotten his alarm clock and Reborn had generously woken him up with Leon-hammer about ten minutes before the beginning of the school day. The boy's panic hadn't changed much, he still feared Hibari's biting. But his speed had gotten faster as well as stamina increased. He'd also become taller in past three years but was not even near Reborn's original height. The hitman wondered with a smirk how his student will react once the former baby hitman passed the boy's under average height.

Tsuna's looks wasn't the only thing that had changed with the boy during years. Even though his face had become pretty good looking and manlier it was his charm that had improved the most. The boy was a lot calmer with others, emitting his boss aura more easily. His smiles were natural as well as his gentle and caring but strict personality was. He won people to his side despite his never changing clumsiness. Even the girls had started to pay more attention towards him even though the amount was nothing compared to the amount his rain and storm guardians got from a female population.

That was literally the start of Reborn's constant pissed off state.

It was Tsuna's 18th birthday and Reborn's 13th when the hitman'd decided to have some fun with the young boss. They were having a double birthday party together at Vongola mansion even though Tsuna wasn't the boss just yet. Reborn'd stood in the corner of the huge ballroom which was decorated with balloons and gold when his observing eyes had caught something interesting.

It seemed his dame-student wasn't popular only among women but also some men. Some really dedicated men to be exact.

Tsuna stood in front of the buffet in a smart suit that Reborn'd generously given him as a gift. It didn't hurt to spoil his pupil once in a while, especially when the failures had minimized to almost zero. _Almost._ Dame-Tsuna was always Dame-Tsuna and that suit would be the last spoil he'd give to the boy.

Reborn smirked when he saw a young, tanned man approaching his student who was already surrounded by young, husband-hunting ladies and looking rather suffering. The hitman took a moment of pleasure from his pain and then continued his observing.

That time Reborn had quite hard time stopping himself from laughing out loud when he saw the man not only bowing to his student in respect but also taking his hand and kissing it. The women were frantic: some squealing, some pouting because some weird guy had taken their Tsunayoshi's attention away. But the funniest thing in the scenario was Tsuna's face which was bright red and an opening and closing mouth which tried to find something to say. It wasn't really that weird that men kissed a hand of a greater mafioso but the brunet wasn't used to that kind of actions. And especially when the man seemed to say something that made him blush even more.

It was only thanks to Reborn's hard training the boy hadn't fainted yet.

Deciding to move closer so he'd hear what the party was talking, Reborn stalked near them but stood in a place where he knew no one would notice him.

"It's a great honour to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo," the man said. He was most probably from some small family since Reborn didn't recognize him. He didn't pay attention to small fries, after all.

"A-ah!" Tsuna stuttered, still beat red. Reborn tsk'd. A good mafia boss never let his real feelings show. The boy had learned that almost perfectly but looks like there were still situations that surprised him too much. It knew more intense tutoring for him, then. "It's nice to meet you too, mister...?"

"Amerigo De Palma of Gentile family, Mr. Sawada," the man introduced himself. Like Reborn said: no one important. Then the man's polite smiled changed into obviously suggestive one. Of course Tsuna didn't notice what the smile meant, just that he felt a little uncomfortable under the man's intense gaze. The next Vongola boss was so easy to read that Reborn had to stop himself from kicking the boy to wake up to the reality.

"You're indeed more beautiful in real life than in photos."

Tsuna's eyes widened, forcing himself to stop from taking a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Especially your eyes are much brighter," the man said still smiling and looking more than suggestive.

And Tsuna didn't understand.

Reborn shook in laughter. It'd been a while he'd enjoyed himself in formal parties.

Then something started to register in Tsuna's mind and the boy's mouth fell open once again. Thank god nothing came out, like his trademark scream for example.

"I... eyes... Mr. De Pa-"

"Just call me Amerigo, Decimo," De Palma leered, using seductive voice which was in this case really deep and husky. Like he'd just had sex in the wildest way possible. The woman had stopped squealing, following the one-sided conversation with pink cheeks and quiet giggles.

Tsuna smiled nervously, knowing that the man was up to something no good. "A-Alright, Amerigo." He took a shaky breath. "What do you mean I'm beautiful? I'm a man, you know."

Oh lord his student was so naive. Reborn stopped laughing and tried to decide if he should bother to help his student out for this once or maybe continue to see if the boy'd follow the guy blindly. He doubted that. Tsuna was strong and would stop the man from doing something he didn't want to be done to himself. But what if Tsuna's way too gentle nature came between his survival instincts and the man who no doubt would use some kind of wounded look towards the teen if he refused, making Tsuna feel guilty.

Yep, it was better to interrupt. Reborn walked towards the crowd without anyone noticing him. They all were so into the flirting man and innocent Decimo. Now, what was the best way to give a scare to Dame-Tsuna?

"Men can also be beautiful, Tsunayoshi."

Everyone jumped and gave way to him. Reborn looked up to frightened Tsuna who always saw him as someone to cause him pain (not that he was wrong) and that Palm-something guy who frowned at him only seeing a pre-teen child. Reborn hated that look but was more than used to it. He'd soon show the man who was the brat here. And at least their faces were closer now than couple of years ago.

"Reborn! What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, deciding to pout to his teacher. Reborn smirked, hiding his face with his fedora still observing the twosome without them seeing his eyes. All they'd see was an ominous smile on his face which would mean only fun stuff for Reborn and most likely embarrassment for the brunet.

"What? A brat?" the Palm-something said with a disgust in his voice. The idiot was even more retarded than Reborn'd thought. If he didn't even recognize the world's best hitman then he surely was nobody.

The hitman ignored the annoyance. "I mean, Dame-Tsuna, that your face's something people like to look at and then mark you as theirs so they can do whatever they want with your pretty face and body." He turned from his pale student to the seething guy. "Isn't that right, Palm?"

Some ladies giggled behind him, sighing from ecstasy. Reborn was pretty sure of his looks, after all, and now that he'd hit the puberty he'd started to gain even more and more looks from ladies. He was pretty damn handsome for a thirteen-year-old. The hitman didn't linger on that though. He didn't care who thought what of him but his face was indeed only a benefit for him, sometimes.

The man looked murderous from both the name and the accusation. Tsuna's gaze flicked from Reborn to the guy, still looking as pale as a ghost. His brown eyes were as wide as Shoichi's time machine.

Then the guy took a deep breath and looked like he was trying to get a grip of himself. It was about time. Reborn rolled his eyes. "If you understand my intentions, _kid_ , then you should scurry back to your mommy and let adults talk."

Tsuna was even paler, seemingly not believing what the Palm-guy was doing. Was he trying to dig his own grave? Was he suicidal? And what intentions? Reborn shook his head at his student's thoughts and kept a well-trained smug grin on his young face. Then the idea hit him and the smirk widened. He noticed how everyone in hundred meter radius seemed to shiver in fear.

"Actually," the teen started, peaking from under his hat with one eye. The guy's anger faltered for a while, finally understanding everything wasn't okay. Reborn moved to his terrified student's side who was still about a head taller than him and wrapped his arm around his waist in a protective manner. Tsuna tensed under his touch, feeling the killer aura all the time. Smart boy. "This boy here is already on my radar and what I want, I get."

The nobody-mafia-man seemed to get his anger from somewhere since he still stood his ground, being way too sure that the teen in front of him was just that. A stupid teenager with foamy hormones and false hope. The man laughed bitterly, though painfully thanks to Reborn's heavy aura. "You don't seem to get it that you're way too young to him, don't you?"

"And you don't seem to get who you're talking to."

Silence followed that. The Palm-man frowned and tried to identify who he was. Reborn smirked, ignoring his student's squirm who was starting to gain his bravery back. "Have you ever heard of the Arcobaleno?"

The effect was instant. The man paled, looking a lot worse than Tsuna'd looked just a moment ago. "I-It can't be," he stuttered with a quiet voice. "Y-Y-You're Reborn!"

Reborn tilted his head a little backwards in a way that made it look like he was staring the man down despite being shorter. The guy backed away instantly, tripping to his feet and screaming in horror. He'd just now mocked the world's most feared assassin and everyone who had seen the situation knew the man wouldn't live to see the next day. The poor, foolish guy.

When the man was out of Reborn's sight and he'd already planned how to attack later that night and take the asshole's life, he turned to his blushing student. His hand was still around his waist and Reborn decided to have some fun.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi," he said, not caring his voice couldn't just take yet as deep tone as he wished, "Why don't we have some fun, hm?"

"W-What? Fun?" the brunet asked, looking everywhere but the teen. Reborn liked the reaction he was getting. It meant his charm was still on, despite his child form. The teen let his other hand wander lower and touch a soft bottom. Tsuna straightened like a stick after that.

"Reborn! Stop that!" The boy yelled, forgetting for a while how public the place was they were in. Reborn noticed, of course, how much attention they were getting but only smirked at the thought. His student would learn to deal with the questions afterwards about his sexuality. It wasn't really Reborn's business and he'd get a good show later while watching Tsuna's distress.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna huffed, not even trying to pry off Reborn's hand. He simply blushed and knew if he tried, he'd die trying.

"I'm teaching you about birds and bees."

"I already know about that."

"Not enough, I see."

"I do," Tsuna argued back, now finally getting enough and trying to back away. Or course Reborn didn't let him off that easily. He was having fun after all. "And should you be doing something like that?"

Reborn let his brow raise. "What do _you_ mean?"

Tsuna looked troubled, trying to find something and indeed did when his eyes lit up with hope. Then he looked straight to the hitman who suddenly wasn't having that much fun anymore. "Look, I'm sorry but no matter how fast you grow you're still just a child and I'm not into kids. Really."

The hitman was stunned into silence, glaring with his best glare at the brunet who still thought him as a mere child. Because of how he looked. "I need to go now." And the brunet was off and Reborn let him go, following his lean back with murderous eyes. He saw how he ran to Gokudera who looked over his boss with worried eyes.

Reborn wanted to murder someone. Really bad.

Even though his size had always made him frustrated and annoyed the experience had been nothing so far. After being rejected by _his idiot student who was much younger than him_ he felt outright pissed. He wanted to blow that damn idiot away, have his head, but more than that he wanted to prove the brunet who was a child here.

With that challenge in mind, eyes blackening into an even darker shade, he started his mission.

At first it didn't have any other goal but get the brunet see that Reborn wasn't a child. He was anything but! So any moment they were left together or, hell, even when there were others around, Reborn did his best to change his student's mind. And how?

By seducing him.

During the first week he started with suggesting words and looks. The brunet did indeed see something in them but didn't react the way the hitman wanted. The boy simply paled and left as quickly as possible, looking like he'd done something bad. Reborn'd felt more than pissed off during those moments. His eyes flashed with every intention to start a war. And a merciless one at that.

The next week he took his hands into the plan. Whenever they stood close to each other Reborn gave Tsuna one of those looks and placed his hand on his lower back, thigh, arm. Sometimes there was a small blush on the boy's pale face but nothing more. No shuddering breath, no heated gleam in his eyes and not even stuttering words. He was calm, too calm to Reborn's liking. But soon he'd learn who got whom under their thumb.

When the Christmas rolled around, Reborn decided to use other methods when his flirting hadn't done the trick. He gave - despite all his decisions not to spoil the kid anymore - Tsuna a present. The brunet had looked the wristwatch with a surprise and then glanced at Reborn who was busy staring at him. And there it was. A blush. Darker than before. Reborn let himself smile a little in victory. Not too much though since there hadn't been any other reaction. For now the blush had been enough.

He kept his eyes still on the brunet who had thanked him quickly, embarrassed, and was now putting the watch on his wrist. It was an expensive one, of course. Reborn didn't believe in cheap gifts. If one bought someone something, it was better to be pricey enough or at least something worth the status of a mafia man.

The brunet touched the clock with the tips of his fingers like expecting the glass to break. His eyes had a soft look, the one that made people easily fall for them. Drown. The brown eyes were full of gentle warmth and kind of affection that for a while even someone like Reborn forgot how to take his eyes off of somebody.

Reborn blinked, continuing to open his own presents: a ring with a yellow stone from Bianchi, a new gun from Nono and a silky, black tie from Tsuna. For a while the hitman simply stared the tie and let his fingers feel the cool fabric of it. It was really a fine one.

Reborn took his old one off and tied the new one with skilful fingers. It suited perfectly. He decided to keep it.

–

Soon Reborn learned Tsuna wasn't someone who fell in love with pretty words and flirting. For some reason Reborn couldn't make himself to get angry at the fact. Tsuna wasn't an easy boy who fooled around with everyone. No. He was someone who would stay together with that one person who finally won his heart with actions and honest feelings.

It didn't mean though that Reborn would give up on him. No, on the contrary he found the situation even more challenging and all his thoughts were threateningly full of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was still pissed at the teen for looking down on him like that but now his objective had changed. Once he'd wanted to show the boy who was the brat but now all he could think of was how to get a reaction out of Tsuna. How he could make him notice Reborn as a man instead of boy? When would Tsuna look at him with star struck eyes like he'd once looked Kyoko with?

It was annoying and required a lot of patience but Reborn hadn't gained his title for nothing. Even though he hated waiting, he was still ready to wait for what he really wanted. And this time he wanted Tsuna. Only for few minutes and then he'd walk away.

Or would he?

That one thought was scarier than anything else the hitman had ever faced and that was what made him really angry at himself and Tsuna. Because he was never afraid. Though, he never even thought about quitting because once he'd set his goal, he'd do anything to reach it. He wasn't afraid of his feelings. He wasn't. He'd be able to walk away once he got the reaction he wanted out of Tsuna.

So on the Valentine's day, when Reborn was starting to look even more mature since he was almost 14 years old now, the teenage hitman decided to end it with one blow. He'd make Tsuna's legs give in and swipe the floor under him. He'd get the reaction he wanted out of Tsuna. That brat would look at him with the deepest blush on his face he'd ever be able to make and with eyes that told the hitman the boy was seeing a man in front of him. And one damn handsome man too.

Reborn had been known as a romantic when he'd still been in his adult body. He'd charmed any woman in one night and then bedded them. Sure, now he was trying to charm a man, not a woman, and he definitely wasn't trying to bed his student but it didn't mean he'd go any easier against Tsuna. He'd started to plan about a month before the Valentine's Day and he'd been pretty confident. But now that he was waiting for his dame-student to come out of his office, on the night of the 14th, he felt something jumping in his stomach. It was weird feeling, not completely bad but unknown. He started to think about what was waiting downstairs but realized he was starting to sound like some weakling.

It wasn't like him.

Reborn leaned against the wall beside the door and waited. He told himself he didn't want to disturb his student's work now that the boy was actually doing some paperwork but he knew there was something else in it too. He didn't try to investigate it though.

When he was starting to lose his patience and finally kick the door open like he usually did, the brunet came out looking rather tired. Reborn smirked. Tsuna was in a perfect state to be spoiled a little. Though, the hitman tried to think it as something else than spoiling the kid since it'd only make him a softie.

The brunet was taken aback when he saw the hitman leaning against the wall and looking at him with an interest. The night would become something else since Reborn always got what he wanted. Tonight wouldn't be any different. He just had to be patient even though he'd been that for past four months already. Somehow he wanted to be even calmer and wait because he knew that what he got as a reward would be worth it.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes like not believing the hitman had been waiting for him. He looked a little suspicious and Reborn knew he was expecting something bad from him. "It's already twelve o'clock."

"I know that very well, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and couldn't help but smile when he saw how ruffled the brown hair was. It looked like he'd been working hard.

"Then what?"

"I have something for you."

The young boss blinked. "For me?" Even more suspicious stares.

Reborn chuckled and pinched his student's nose who winced immediately. Not because of pain but because how he saw the gesture. The hitman knew it made the boy feel younger than he was and that was exactly why Reborn liked to do it.

"Do you know what day today is?" he asked instead of answering the brunet's stupid question. Tsuna looked like the wheels turned in his head but understanding didn't appear into his eyes. Reborn sighed and looked disappointed even though he was having fun inside.

"It's _La Festa Degli Innamorati,_ Baka-Tsuna."

Now he got the look he wanted. Tsuna looked shocked. "Seriously? Valentine's Day? Man, I'd completely forgotten it because we're not in Japan," he laughed to himself, looking sheepish. "No chocolates were given since it's only men here for now and Chrome isn't one for traditions."

Reborn nodded, agreeing. He was actually only pleased there hadn't been any chocolate even though Italians also gave it. It was just usually only between lovers, not friends and family. "Guessed that much. That's why I wanted you to remember this day. It's important in Japan after all."

Tsuna blushed. "Eh? R-Really? Please don't tell me you made chocolate for me?" The brunet looked horrified.

Reborn smacked the boy upside the head. "Of course I didn't, idiot. And don't stutter." The young man blushed even brighter but not bright enough. Reborn turned to the stairs and beckoned the other boy to follow. He heard Tsuna's slower steps behind him. Obviously he was wondering – if not fearing – what the hitman had for him. Oh, he'd be very surprised indeed.

When they arrived to the one of the smallest dining rooms the hitman heard a gasp. Reborn observed his creation and nodded. It was perfect, everything was just how he'd wanted it to be.

"What is this?" Tsuna whispered as if not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

In the middle of the dining room where usually stood a long table for the whole family to eat was now a smaller, round table. On top of it was two plates with an Italian cuisine and a candle. Despite that small flickering light the room was completely dark. Yes, it was just like he'd wanted it. Not too much but still romantic enough. Tsuna had to be an idiot if he didn't get a glue from this.

"It's called a dinner," Reborn said, teasing the future boss. "Now sit down and eat."

Tsuna was quiet and Reborn didn't turn to see the look on his face. He'd find out later. Now he was feeling oddly nervous which was weird. It was like he was that small child once again, the baby that had once been an adult and was lost because he couldn't fathom all the emotions. Of course this wasn't completely same, Reborn didn't feel that frustration he'd felt back then, but nervous he was. Why, he didn't know.

Trying not to be annoyed once again, he sat and waited for the brunet to do the same. It happened but much later. Tsuna watched everything around him warily, like expecting someone to jump on him anytime.

This was the final blow, the man reminded himself while following his student's moves. Reborn'd finally get what he'd wanted for these past months and then forget the weird fluttering in his stomach. He sat still, waiting.

"Reborn," Tsuna said, still not using his full voice. "Why?"

Reborn observed him, looking him in the eye. Like always, there lay all his emotions wide open for Reborn to read. The hitman would have scolded the boy but he knew Tsuna didn't look like that in front of everyone. Only those he trusted completely. And Reborn was one of them.

What he saw, made him want to cancel all the plans he'd had. The brown eyes Reborn knew better than any - thanks to his keen observing of the brunet during their years together - had desperation, sadness in them. Pleading him to stop now or something really serious and irreversible would happen. For a second Reborn felt his mask slip, showing something to the boy in return before he quickly put it back on. Damn, he was becoming careless. Now of all times when he had to keep everything in.

What if he wouldn't be able to walk away?

The atmosphere was tense. Nothing like Reborn had planned. Had he failed this quickly? He cursed himself and repeated that he was the best hitman ever, he never gave in to petty things like tenseness. He was above them all.

With a fluid motion he took a wineglass into his hand and lifted it. Tsuna looked at it still showing his negative emotions but didn't say anything. It was something at least because only two months ago he'd told Reborn not to drink since his body was still the child's and wouldn't therefor stand alcohol.

"Why?" Reborn repeated and looked Tsuna in the eyes. The brown ones didn't waver, just stared back waiting. "Because I wanted to do this. You think too much, just relax and enjoy. Only for tonight." Then he smirked cunningly. "It's not like I'm trying to bed you or something, baka."

That was enough to wipe Tsuna's too deep eyes away and replace them with shining ones. The boy blushed really hard, almost so much Reborn thought was enough for his approval. He watched amused how his student stuttered something about not thinking about it and he'd eat so shut it.

Feeling the heavy air give way to light chatter and laughter, Reborn started to forget the weird feeling in his belly. He couldn't really understand himself. It was his student, not some dictator he had to win to his side. He'd been an idiot and it was rare for him to admit something like that. But now that he was actually having fun while watching the young man fall back to his stuttering habits and giving his best shot for arguments they'd always had he knew everything would be just fine.

Soon the food and the bottle of the best Italian wine were gone, even Reborn was feeling fuzzy in his head and more relaxed than for a long, long time. Maybe Tsuna'd been right when he'd warned him how the child's body wouldn't stand big amounts of alcohol. But the brunet hadn't warned him tonight and had drank just as much, looking pretty red in the face himself too.

Tsuna was smiling stupidly at Reborn for no reason. The hitman simply rose his brow and leaned in. "What's so funny?" he asked, tilting his head like trying to solve some kind of mystery. Maybe Tsuna was a little bit of that too, no matter how easily Reborn could read the boy's mind. Sometimes he just couldn't keep up with his way to see the world and other people: the enemy and friends.

Tsuna shook his head, still smiling. If Reborn had been sober he wouldn't have ever even thought it but at that moment he couldn't help but think the brunet was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. All those women he'd dated long ago were nothing like him. They had been beautiful, alright, but also fake. They'd been with Reborn only because of fame, looks and sex. None of them had ever looked at him like Tsuna did that moment. Eyes full of gentle affection, need to protect and love. The hitman knew that if he didn't break the eye contact right then he wouldn't be the same ever again. But for some reason that didn't annoy him or even scare him. It was Tsuna after all. It was okay.

And he looked right back, letting his mask slip off for a second so the brunet would see.

He did see. Reborn saw it from his face, from his lively expressions. There was surprise and wonder. The smile became even wider, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, Reborn," Tsuna said, meaning every word. It wasn't some simple thank you which you said out of politeness but it was a thank you one felt inside their heart. Before he was able to restrain himself, Reborn reached his hand and let his palm touch a soft cheek. It was burning under his colder hand, heating up even more after the connection. Reborn smirked. He'd done it. He got the reaction he wanted. And damn didn't that feel good.

He would have stayed like that forever but he knew the evening had to end there. Somehow he felt like it was best to take it slowly from now on or even someone as great as him would mess it up. Not to forget that he'd promised to walk away right after his accomplishment.

Though, why bother. He'd gotten this far and it didn't feel bad. And that wasn't the only thing either, he simply didn't feel satisfied enough. Like there was still something he wanted but didn't know what it was. He'd gotten something, he'd gotten the brunet in front of him to see him as something other than a kid but he wanted more. He didn't know what it was but he surely hadn't gotten it yet.

But he would.

He always got what he wanted, after all

.

Amerigo = work-power

De Palma = from the palm tree (that's why Reborn calls him palm)

Gentile = gentle, kind, noble

La Festa Degli Innamorati = Valentine's day


End file.
